


Snowflakes on Eyelashes

by fairyScorpicus



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [5]
Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Ethan is Bi, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Post-Rogue Nation, Romantic Fluff, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: “I’ll walk you home.”





	Snowflakes on Eyelashes

It was snowing when Benji left work. IMF had people working there at all times of the day, and 8-hour work days weren't something considered in an organization that stopped nuclear weapons, so it was sometimes hard to tell what time it was. Of course, Benji sat in front of a computer all the time, and the clock was right there on his screen, but time flew by anyways.

It was cold and dark and late. Benji shivered and his hands burrowed into his pockets, seeking out what little warm his thin fleece coat offered. It had been cold earlier in the day, but Benji hadn't given it much thought when he got dressed. He hurried in the direction of his house when someone laid their hand on his shoulder. He spun around, startled.

Ethan Hunt stood there apologetically, hands half raised.

"Didn't mean to startle you," he apologized. He continued to raise his arms until they reached the scarf wrapped around his neck. Ethan pulled it off and offered it to Benji.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Benji started to shake his head.

"I insist," Ethan said, and wrapped his scarf around Benji gently. "My house in in the same direction as yours, so when we arrive at your apartment you can hand the scarf back." His tone was reasonable and logical, and Benji caved in spite of himself. Ethan's jacket was noticeably thicker after all.

The pair walked in silence for a bit. Benji couldn't help himself, glancing up at the taller man, practically a legend in the IMF, walking alongside a junior agent (Benji! Benji of all people!) casually, lending out his scarf and not acting cold in the slightest. His ears turned bright red when Ethan caught his wondering gaze.

"How's work?" Ethan asked, and Benji shrugged, smiling.

"Same old, same old," he said, and Ethan's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm pretty sure our definition of 'same old' is terrorists and shadowy organizations," Ethan said worriedly, looking down at Benji. "They're not sending you after some evil mastermind without me?" Benji chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure it's more likely they'd send you without me," Benji laughed some more. "No, I was helping my colleagues in IT."

"I thought you were a field agent now," Ethan continued to look worried. "Did Hunley not put you back on the field after you helped capture Lane?" Benji snorted.

"I was the best in IT," he puffed his chest out with pride, hoping to impress Ethan. "Everyone keeps asking me for help, so I spend more time with them then I do out in the field. All my missions are small ones, with Jane Carter."

"Jane Carter," Ethan remembered the woman who teamed up with them when the Kremlin blew up. "How is she?"

"She's good," Benji allowed his smile to fade. "She's thinking about retiring. I don't know who I'd team up with after her."

"Me, of course!" Ethan stated as if it were a fact. Benji slowed to a stop, looking at him incredulously. Ethan's half-smile faded at Benji's look. "I mean, if you don't want to, I'm fine with that, I-"

"Team up with you again?" Benji breathed in excitement. "Like, as the agents you choose? Like Luther? That- that'd be amazing, that's better than any dream I've ever had of working with you again, I- I would love to!" Ethan's face lit up.

"That settles it," he stated firmly.

"I'll miss Jane though," Benji half-teased, and Ethan looked at him closely.

"Are you two, you know," he gestured, and Benji's face flushed.

"Oh, no no no," he waved his arms awkwardly. "No, I'm not really," he paused. Ethan should probably know before he teamed up with him. It'd be proper to let Ethan back out of choosing Benji for his team. "I'm... not really into girls." Ethan's face cleared up.

"Oh!" he said in mild surprise. "I'm sorry for assuming." Ethan resumed walking, and Benji scrambled after him, wide-eyed.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Benji breathed. This was going better than he could have hoped. Ethan snorted.

"I'm bi," he said, as if that explained everything. Which it sort of did.

"This is my house," Benji announced, and realized they spent the entire time talking, like friends. He went to remove Ethan's scarf, but Ethan held up his hands.

"You can keep it if you want," Ethan offered. "I have so many scarves, and it will be cold again tomorrow." Benji squeaked in dismay.

"I couldn't!" Ethan stopped Benji from taking off the scarf.

"It looks good on you," Ethan said softly, and Benji's face was burning bright red. Ethan kissed the side of Benji's cheek.

"See you tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder as he left Benji on his apartment doorstep. Benji stood there for another moment, in shock.

"That bastard," Benji breathed at last, breaking out into a silly grin. He reached up and placed his hand on his cheek where Ethan kissed him. "That smooth, smarmy bastard."


End file.
